Drifter
'''Drifters '''are creepy, floating mobs said to be distant relatives of Vytls. They are very difficult to find unless you know where to look for them. Description Lore Drifters are said to be the result of an experiment by Trophas when taking a slice of Herobrine's and a Vytl's DNA and putting them in a shark embryo. Where the shark resemblance is in Drifters is often said to be their tails, but since their arrival they have had little to no resemblance to sharks at all. Where Trophas got Herobrine's DNA from is unknown. According to rumor, Drifters were made in a different dimension and accidentally leaked into Earth. Tactics Drifters rarely make any sound, but sometimes their cries can be heard from a far distance (200-600 blocks away). They are extremely sparce but difficult to handle. For one, they can turn Players into Drifters by swarming them at a close range (which will cause the Player to die), and two, they never stop following who they set their eyes on. The only way to make them stop following you is to kill them with a Spirit Scythe. Drifters have no offensive attacks but the Player's line of view will get increasingly darker and wavy when they are close to becoming Drifters. Sometimes Drifters will reach out and grab players, holding them in place and speeding up the time it takes for the Player to Drifter-ize, which can be broken away from if the Player kills the Drifter. If the Player manages to get away from the Drifters in time, their screen will go back to normal. However, this is usually near-impossible, since lone Drifters are almost never found - they are always in a group and wil circle around the Player non-stop (that is, until they die). To make up for this, Drifters are very, very slow, only traveling half a block per second. They have 14 <3 and five defense points, but will have a 20% chance of dropping Drifter Cloth upon death. Habitat While hard to find in the Overworld, hordes of Drifers always center around a peak interval point called Motherboards. This is where Drifters all come and circle around endlessly - that is, unless the player finds them. Motherboards tend to be around volcano biomes and occasionally in BlackDown. There are usually 150 - 400 Drifters per Motherboard, which may significantly lag the Player's game. Trivia *Though their fur appears to be pitch black, it is actually a very dark purple. *Most features on Drifters do not resemble any of their three main ancestors (sharks, Herobrine, and Vytls), except for the glowing eyes and their ability to float. This has led to conspiracy theories that Drifters are not actually ancestors of just three species and may have a fourth set of DNA that was the dominant determining factor of what they'd look like and how they'd behave. The closest possible animal to have been this possible 4th "test ingredient" are Krobins. *There is a bug in the game where, occasionally, Drifters will "lock up" and just move in a straight line with no animation until they are about 7 chunks away, in which they will bug out and despawn. *Though Drifters can move through walls, in the game they cannot pass through portals, thus making Drifters in other dimensions impossible. *If the Player kills a Drifter with a Strange Hybel, it will drop a Shadow Key. *Several different sources referring to Drifters say that they are over 14 ft. tall, while others say that they are 20 - 25 ft. tall. Category:Mob Variations Category:Purple Category:Ghost Mobs Category:Rare Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs